For the First Time
by abc500
Summary: Recently heartbroken from her previous relationship, Caroline moves to New York to seek comfort in her best friend, Stefan. Little did she know, this trip would introduce her to the straight-talking, mysterious and handsome gentleman Niklaus Mikealson who shows Caroline how true love can be utterly effortless. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

"What was that?" a tired voice murmured.

Stefan opened his eyes slowly and squinted at the lights shining through the bedroom curtains and groaned.

"Stefan, I think someone is at the door" the same voice stated "Go see who it is"

He groaned again and got out of bed, picking up his pants that were lying on the floor after last night's _endeavours_ and walked out of the room and towards the front door. He looked at his watch as he proceeded down the stairs, and groaned once again. Five am. Who the hell is knocking on his front door at five am? He reached the door and looked through the peep hole, suddenly shocked as to who was stood there waiting. He immediately swung the door open.

"Caroline?"

He looked at her appearance. Her hair was in a loose pony tail and not the lovely curls she usually sported. She looked tired. Worn out. Upset. Not the usual Caroline. She was wearing _jog pants_. She never wore jog pants. As she broke her gaze away from her feet and looked up at him, Stefan also noticed the smudged make-up and the fresh tears in her eyes, along with the suitcase at the side of her. He sighed, and pulled her in to a tight hug in which she responded to immediately.

"Everything will be okay Caroline. You're going to be fine. Trust me."

She responded with a sob.

"Who the hell is this tramp?" said a voice from behind him. After a few seconds later, with no reply she added "Stefan! Answer me"

Caroline pulled away from Stefan and looked over his shoulder. Stood there was a beautiful blonde, looking at her in utter distaste. She must have looked a complete mess; she could feel the heavy tears cascading down her cheeks and falling on to her chest. She tried her best to smile, this was the first time she would be meeting Stefan's girlfriend after all. The smile ended up more like a grimace.

"Hi" she spoke quietly "I'm Caroline, Stefan's friend"

"Well _Stefan's friend_, what are you doing on my door step at five in the morning bawling your eyes out like some 14 year old pre-teen?"

"Rebekah! That's enough! Go back to bed" Stefan said, with certainty in his voice. "I'll speak to you later"

Rebekah scowled, gave one last piercing gaze at Caroline before finally nodding and heading back to bed. Oh they would definitely be talking later.

"She seems nice" Caroline muttered as Stefan picked up her bags and took them inside the house. He chuckled and made his way in to the living room. She followed, while looking at her surroundings. She had never been in Stefan's home before, which was weird considering how long they had been friends. They had met six years ago, when they were both seventeen. Stefan had moved with his parents and brother to her town mystic falls. She was a cheerleader and he joined the football team. There had been an immediate attraction on her behalf, but that gradually disappeared once they became friends, and soon after, best friends. When they graduated, she stayed in Mystic falls and he moved away to New York. They remained close, and Stefan was always the one travelling back to visit her whenever he could. He never invited her to stay with him in New York; she figured it was due to the nasty blonde she had just encountered.

Caroline sniffed and wiped a few stray tears from her face, before sitting on the coach opposite Stefan. He gave her a small smile and offered her a glass of water, which she accepted gratefully.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this" She said, after taking a gracious gulp from the water and setting it down on the small table beside her. "I didn't know where else to go. I had to get away from there"

"You don't have to explain Caroline; you know I'll always be here for you"

She gave a small smile, and nodded softly before sighing. "I just feel so _stupid_ you know? I thought I knew him. Like _really _knew him. I thought he was the one. I thought he loved me"

She took a shaky breath and looked down, feeling a fresh set of tears form in her eyes. "I was totally, completely wrong. I have never felt so betrayed in my life. Why would he do this to me?"

"Because he's an ass" Stefan said, causing Caroline to chuckle. "Seriously Care, he's an idiot. Always has been. You deserve a lot better than him, honestly"

"Right now, it's hard to believe. Even a jackass like him can't love me"

Stefan got up and sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. She definitely needed comfort right now.

"Don't think like that. Don't let him make you feel like that. You _don't_ deserve this heartbreak Care, and one day you're going to think of this moment and laugh at how insignificant and un-important Tyler Lockwood is"

"I hope so" she muttered, her breathing beginning to calm down. "I just wish I hadn't wasted this much of my life with him, you know? Three years with an asshole like him"

Stefan chuckled lightly and held her tighter. "You're going to meet someone who is so much better for you Caroline. Someone who is going to be your entire life. Someone who is going to love you unconditionally, with every fibre of their being. And you're going to do the same. And you're going to be happy. Happier than you have ever been"

She smiled at his words, and although she did didn't believe him, she felt comforted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep" he said quietly. "You've travelled a long way. You can stay in the guest room; it's no problem at all. Rebekah won't mind. Then when you're ready you can explain everything"

She smiled, warmed by his kindness and felt lucky to have a friend as great as him. She nodded once again, picked up her bags and followed him up the stairs and to the room she would be staying in. Once there, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and a small smile and left her in silence. She gave a small sigh, and laid on the soft bed. _She was a mess. _

She didn't sleep at all that night.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

The next morning Caroline awoke with the horrible gut wrenching feeling still present in her stomach. She felt broken. She felt like she didn't belong. A headache pounded against her skull as she sat up in the bed. She felt like she could vomit at any moment. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and frowned when she saw no texts. He still didn't care. What did she expect? How could she even think that someone could love her? She felt worthless. She was just an insecure, stupid girl.

A soft knock came from her door, and Stefan peeked in with a small smile adorned on his face. She returned the smile half-heartedly.

"Hey" he said quietly. "Rebekah has made breakfast; she wants to know if you would like some?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, and smiled slightly.

"Okay" he laughed. "_I_ want to know if you would like some"

Caroline nodded and got up out of bed "I would love some, thanks Stefan"

"Anything for you care"

She smiled and followed him downstairs to the kitchen, having a better look at his and Rebekah's home. She didn't really get to see it properly when she arrived, when the tears had clouded her vision.

Stefan had a beautiful home. It was huge and beautiful. She always knew he would do well for himself. He was a writer. She could remember when she had first met him and he would carry that stupid journal wherever he went, constantly writing things down. He never let anyone read it, even though she repeatedly asked to. She smiled at the memories. When things were simple. When she was happy.

She entered the kitchen to see Rebekah making pancakes. Smelling the amazing food, she smiled and sat on the counter stool next to Stefan.

"I guess I should formally introduce the two of you" Stefan smiled. "Caroline, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rebekah. Rebekah, this is my amazing best friend Caroline"

Caroline smiled at Stefan and turned her attention to Rebekah, who had a look of steel upon her face.

"Be nice Rebekah, Caroline is going through a rough time"

Rebekah smirked. "I could tell"

"It's lovely to meet you bekah" Caroline said, "I've heard a lot about you"

"That's funny, since I've never heard a single thing about you" Rebekah said, turning her gaze towards Stefan. Caroline's smile disappeared. "And don't call me bekah. Only my brother calls me that"

"I'm Sorry- I didn't know"

Stefan took Caroline's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay" he whispered, smiling.

Caroline smiled back and began to eat her pancakes that Rebekah had placed in front of her. She sat in silence as they began chatting about things she didn't know of. She didn't know what to make of Rebekah. She was going to give her the benefit of the doubt and try not to hate her. Only because it was Stefan, and Stefan would hate for them to not get along.

"Is that okay Care?"

Caroline snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at Stefan in surprise. "What?"

Rebekah scoffed slightly "He asked if you would be okay in the house alone for a couple of hours, while we have dinner with my mother. Try and pay attention"

"Oh" Caroline blushed, "Yeah sure, that's fine. I'll be fine"

"How long do you plan on staying here by the way?"

"Rebekah pl-"

"No, it's okay Stefan. I shouldn't have just turned up here uninvited" Caroline intervened. "I don't know how long, as long as you'll have me I guess. I just have nowhere else to stay at the moment"

"And why is that?"

"I used to live with my boyfriend, but he broke up with me"

Stefan sighed loudly. "Honestly Rebekah, try and have a little tact"

By now Caroline had focused her sight on her plate, trying to blink away her tears. God, she was pathetic. Could she be any more generic? She was playing the part of the silly, heartbroken girl perfectly.

"Well, I am sorry Stefan" Rebekah continued, "but I think I have a right to know why a random woman is staying in my house"

"If you want me to leave that's fine, Rebekah" Caroline suddenly said, finally annoyed by the other blonde. "I can go stay at a motel"

"You're not going anywhere Caroline" Stefan interjected, "Rebekah is just being a _brat_"

"I am not brat!" Rebekah raised her voice slightly, "Don't make me out to be the bitch here Stefan"

"You're making yourself out to be the bitch here Rebekah" Stefan stood up, "Care is my oldest and closest friend, and you're here being unreasonable. She just needs a place to stay, what is the big deal?"

Rebekah sighed, turning her gaze towards Caroline who was seated rather awkwardly on her stool, staring wide-eyed at her half eaten pancake.

"Fine! She can bloody well stay" Rebekah huffed, leaving the kitchen. "But once she stops being a weeping mess, she's gone!"

Stefan smiled down at Caroline. "And here I was thinking you two could be the best of friends"

Caroline bit down a laugh.

It had been an hour since Stefan and Rebekah had left to have dinner with her mother. In that hour Caroline had cried, taken a shower, cried some more, almost left Tyler a voicemail (which she was thankful didn't happen), ate her weight in chocolate, cried some more and then finally decided to watch a movie. She was beginning to think she was out of tears.

After staring at Stefan's DVD collection for roughly ten minutes, she decided on the movie Scream. The first one of course. The one where the boyfriend was a douche and eventually died. She was curled up in a duvet on the living room couch with a box of popcorn. She had closed all of the curtains and turned off all of the lights. She needed to escape reality.

"Who the hell are you?"

Caroline screamed at the voice behind her and threw the popcorn everywhere, before grabbing an ornament from the mantel piece and turning around to face the intruder.

"Who are you?!"

"I believe I asked first, sweetheart"

She stared at the man in front of her, and took in his features. He was good looking, with his short dark blonde hair, and stubble. Who was this guy? She noticed how ridiculous she must have looked, and lowered the ornament down slightly.

"I'm Caroline"

"And what are you doing in my sister's house, _Caroline_?"

"Your sister? Rebekah is your sister?" She noticed it now. The similarity in some features and the accent. Oh, the accent

"Yes" he smirked. "I'll ask once again. What are you doing here?"

By now she had put the ornament back on the mantel piece, satisfied that she wasn't about to get murdered.

"I'm Stefan's friend" she said quietly, sitting back down "I'm staying here for a while"

"And why is that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she snapped, looking up at him. "I don't even know you"

He put both of his hands up in mock defence and smirked again. "Alright love, calm down"

She sighed slightly and began watching the movie again, feeling a bit guilty at her sudden outburst.

"My boyfriend broke up with me" she whispered. "I don't have anywhere else to stay, so I came here"

"Oh, how _sad_" he said, falling in to the seat opposite her. "My heart weeps for you"

"Excuse me?" she asked, her eyebrows rising slightly. Was he mocking her?

"You heard me" he smirked, "Why don't you cry me a river? And complain about you're _tragic_ heartbreak"

Caroline sat, her mouth ajar and stared at the man before her. What just happened? Was he really that insensitive? She had only just met the guy and he was being a complete jerk.

"I am in a fragile state!" she said, her voice raising, "You have no right t-"

"You'll get over it" he said, "Eventually you'll realise that no man is worth your tears"

She stared at him, in shock. Noticing her current disposition, he smirked once again and stood up from his seat.

"I'm assuming that my sister isn't here then" he said. "It was nice meeting you, _Caroline_"

And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Lad's day

"So, what's with the blonde?"

Stefan looked up from his deck of cards at Klaus and smirked slightly. "Caroline? Her asshole of an ex-boyfriend broke up with her. So she's staying with me for a while"

"I know, she told me that much"

"She told you?" Stefan asked, one eyebrow rising. "Why did she tell you?"

It wasn't very often that Caroline would confide in a total stranger. Then again, she wasn't herself lately. She was sad, but Stefan gave her credit for trying to put on a brave face.

"Well, I am quite persuasive" Klaus chuckled, putting a card down on the table. "I came by last week, and she was there looking all upset and glaring at the movie she was watching. I think I gave her a bit of a fright"

Stefan laughed and placed a card down as well. "Yeah, she's taking the breakup pretty hard. They were together for three years"

"Three?" Klaus said shocked. "Jesus"

"I know. I wouldn't have exactly called their relationship serious though, that's the strange thing"

Klaus looked at Stefan, urging him to continue.

"It was basically sex. Sex, just all of the time. I mean, the guy was an _ass. _He didn't appreciate her. Never did. I kept telling her when they first got together, but after a while I just left them to it"

"A relationship based on sex?" Klaus smirked, "Doesn't sound too bad"

"Care deserves better though. Much better" Stefan sighed, drinking a bit of whiskey. "All of her past relationships have been horrible. They guy before Tyler was a dick as well. Matt, he was called. He tried his best to change her, but eventually finished with her when he realised how neurotic she can be"

In all honesty, Stefan didn't think that Caroline was in love with Tyler. She just liked to think she was. They were together for so long and eventually she got used to him. She was just in shock right now. Caroline is the type of person who likes to have everything planned out and perfect, especially her life. So when something like this happens, she's bound to feel lost.

"Well, maybe she should just pick better men" Klaus said. "Has she said why this Tyler guy broke up with her?"

Stefan shook his head and placed down a card. "So how's your love life going?"

"I don't have one" Klaus smirked, "I don't do relationships"

"Don't give me that crap"

"Okay fine" Klaus laughed and nodded. "I'm waiting until I find a girl good enough. I'm not wasting my time being in a relationship with a girl who is just going to annoy me"

Stefan laughed "So you're just sticking to sleeping with random women then?"

"Just because I don't want to be in a relationship, doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to appreciate the female body"

The pair laughed, and proceeded with their card game.

"How is my sister treating you?"

"Good. We're doing well" Stefan smiled. "Were doing great actually. Living together has turned out to be a great decision"

"And what did she have to say about Caroline?"

"At first, she hated it" Stefan laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she still hates it. They're not getting along too well"

"Rebekah has always hated other girls. She sees them as a threat. It's nothing but her insecurities"

"I know" Stefan sighed. "I just wish she realised she has nothing to be insecure about"

"I bet its hell living with two women. I couldn't think of anything worse"

"Living with three women?" Stefan joked. "It's not too bad actually. I've known Caroline since I was seventeen, and I already lived with Rebekah. I'm handling it pretty well, considering"

"Just know" Klaus smirked, "that if you hurt my little sister, ill snap your neck"

"I know" Stefan laughed. "You've told me a million times before. The message is received"

Stefan had absolutely no intention of ever hurting Rebekah. He loved her. He loved everything about her and he was never going to let her go. He had met her two years ago at a bar. She looked amazing and he spotted her as soon as he stepped through the door. She swiped a drink from a waiter that was meant for him and he knew she was unlike any other girl he would ever meet. The rest is history.

Stefan was broke away from his thoughts when he heard his phone begin to ring. He knew it would either be Caroline or Rebekah. He searched through his pockets before finally finding his phone and chuckled slightly when he saw who was calling him.

"Hey babe" He smirked. "What's up?"

"Caroline is driving me insane!" Rebekah's high pitched voice came from the other end of the phone, making Klaus laugh. "Stefan, you've got to come back. Now"

"But it's lad's day!"

"I don't care if it's _lad's day_ Stefan, come back and control your crazy friend!" Rebekah screeched. "You can bring Nik back with you"

Stefan sighed and agreed, before closing his phone and standing up.

"Come on, let's go"

Klaus laughed once more. "I told you not to leave them in the house together"

"Shut up"

Caroline finished stirring the mixture in the bowl and gave a content smile.

"I don't see what your problem is Rebekah"

"_My problem _is that you have completely destroyed my kitchen!"

"It's just a bit of flour" Caroline said looking around her. Okay, it was a lot more that flour. It was every ingredient she had used. "I'll clean it up"

"Yes, you better bloody clean it up!"

Caroline laughed slightly and looked to the door where someone was entering. Her face dropped when she saw Stefan….and then Rebekah's jerk brother.

"You called him?!" Caroline whined. "You didn't have to do that! We were fine. Stefan we _are_ fine. You can go now"

Stefan laughed and looked at the mess surrounding Caroline. She had flour and eggs and milk all over herself as well as the majority of the kitchen.

"It's okay care, honestly"

"No it's not okay. We're getting along! I promise"

Rebekah scoffed and walked towards Stefan, giving him a kiss. Then she turned to her brother and gave him a hug.

"We were not getting along" Rebekah huffed. "She was too busy playing 'let's ruin Rebekah's kitchen'"

"You could have at least pretended we were becoming friends" Caroline shrugged, before continuing to set the mixture on a baking tray "And I've already said I will clean everything up"

"Are you feeling better?" Stefan said lightly.

Caroline smiled and nodded "Yes I am"

"You look better as well" He said, noticing her hair that was in soft curls.

"I thought it was about time that I started to forget that _douchebag" _Caroline said with venom. "It's been a week, I'm over it"

"Keep telling yourself that" another voice stated.

"Oh" Caroline said. "I didn't realise _you_ were here"

Klaus laughed "Don't lie, sweetheart"

"I am **not** lying" Caroline fumed. "Don't flatter yourself"

"Okay!" Stefan intervened. "Let's leave Caroline to her baking shall we?"

Rebekah nodded and abruptly left the room, happy to be out of the presence of Caroline. Stefan followed, hoping he wasn't in her bad books. Klaus however stayed in the same spot, looking at Caroline with an amused expression.

"_What?_" She said, noticing him still standing there.

"I realised I haven't properly introduced myself" Klaus smiled, taking a few steps forward. "I'm Klaus. But you darling, can call me Nik"

And then he was gone. Again.

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is my first attempt at a Klaroline story. I have the plot figured out, so updates should be frequent. Unless I change my mind. I am also working on a second story about Klaus and Caroline, but i'm not sure when that will be uploaded on to here. Still look out for it though! **

**Please leave some reviews for this one, I'd like to know what you all think. Do you like caroline? Do you like Klaus? What would you like to happen?**

**Also, if you watch the show, what do you think of the vampire diaries recently? I am personally loving it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Fake it

It had been two weeks. Two weeks exactly since she had found Tyler with another girl. Two weeks since she had left and went to live with Stefan. She had learnt a lot in these two weeks. She had learnt that Stefan was an even better friend that she had previously realised. She had learnt that Rebekah was absolutely perfect for him. And finally, she had learnt that she was an extremely good actress. She was beginning to think that even Stefan was buying her happy act.

She stared in the mirror at her reflection and sighed. She took a deep breath and continued with her makeup. She felt worthless. Coating her eyelashes with mascara, she began to think back about her relationship with Tyler. She remembered every sweet thing he had ever said to her. She remembered every kiss he placed upon her mouth. She remembered how safe she had felt around him. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline gasped and turned around, knowing exactly who was there. He seemed to just pop up randomly when she least expected it. He sighed softly, and walked towards her.

"I knew you were faking" He said softly, before wiping the tear away from her pale cheek. "You're not that good of an actress"

Caroline laughed softly, and sniffed. She really did feel pathetic now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked softly. "You're normally an ass"

Klaus laughed. "I'm not an ass, I'm just honest"

"Yeah? Well sometimes your honestly is not wanted"

Klaus watched the girl turn around and continue doing her makeup. He had only come over this evening to visit Rebekah, but as he passed Caroline's door he had heard a tiny sniffle and a shaky breath. He knew she was crying. He also knew that Caroline didn't have many people she could talk to. He also knew what loneliness feels like, and had decided to see how the girl was doing.

"You don't have to pretend" He said finally. "Hiding away your true feelings isn't the best thing to do"

She didn't respond. Klaus sighed and sat on her bed. "I know it sucks to be alone, but you'll get better eventually. You'll realise that this guy wasn't worth it, and you'll meet someone better"

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me" She said quietly. "What if I don't?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows as she turned to face him. "You will"

"How do you know though? I might be destined to be alone forever. I might as well start buying my cats now"

Klaus laughed. "You're very dramatic Caroline"

"I'm not. I'm just facing the fact that all guys are jerks and I'm going to be alone"

"You might not see it now, but you soon will"

"See what?"

"See that things can and will only get better. Worst things can happen. You'll eventually realise that your life isn't going to end just because you aren't romantically involved with someone"

Caroline stared as Klaus began to stand up.

"Okay" she said "I'll stop"

He turned back to face her. "You'll stop what?"

"I'll stop faking" She smiled, and sat down on the bed. She looked up at him, and patted the space next to her. "But I need someone to talk to"

Klaus looked at the girl and nodded, before walking back towards the bed.

"His name was Tyler" She began. "We were together for three years"

Of course Klaus already knew this, but he let her continue. "I thought we were going to get married, have kids and be happy. Grow old, and watch our grandchildren grow up. I thought he was the one. I thought he was just as happy as I was" She sighed. "I guess I was wrong"

She looked up at him expecting him to be amused by her confession, but to her surprise, he wasn't. He looked serious and understanding. So she continued.

"One night, I had been at my mum's house visiting her. I told him I would be home around 9 o clock at night. Unfortunately my mum got called in to work while I was there- she's the town sheriff- and so I went back home a little earlier. I bet you can guess what happened next" she sighed, feeling another tear fall from her eye. "I found him in bed with another girl. An absolutely drop dead gorgeous girl, named Hayley"

To his surprise, she then laughed. "It's funny how stupid I was. I had met the girl before. He had said they were just friends, and they didn't see each other like that. I believed him. When I found them together, he didn't try and hide it. He didn't do anything. He just stood there, and explained that he had fallen for her. He said that he didn't feel the same about me anymore, and that I should pack my things and leave. And she was just sat there in _my_ bed, covering herself with _my _covers and looked at me with a smug face. It was like a big punch to the stomach"

Klaus stared at her, as she sighed once more. "I was going to go and stay at my Mother's house, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay in the same town as them. I felt sick. So I booked the first flight to New York and turned up at Stefan's doorstep. I'm guessing Tyler and Hayley are perfectly happy now"

Klaus abruptly stood up. "Come with me"

Caroline looked up, shocked at his sudden movement. "What? Where?"

"Don't ask questions" Klaus said, "You need to get your mind off of them. Get dressed. I'm taking you out"

**A/N: I know the chapters are pretty short, but that's just how this story is rolling i'm afraid. They may get longer as we go further in to the story. Review please! And check out my other klaroline story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Tyler who?

"Another" Caroline said to the bar man, pointing at her shot glass. The bar man sighed, but poured her the shot and took the money.

"A few more and you'll be on your back" Klaus chuckled. "You need to slow down"

"I'm trading my feelings for alcohol. It's the perfect solution"

"It isn't if you end up too drunk and you vomit everywhere" he said. "Because I will _not_ be dealing with that"

"Don't worry" she smiled, "I'm not a lightweight"

"Something tells me otherwise" he said, noticing her blood shot eyes.

"This was your idea!" Caroline said, noticing the unsure expression on his face. "Don't back out now"

Klaus laughed at the blonde and nodded, before ordering himself another whiskey.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Caroline asked, suddenly confident enough to speak her mind. "You don't know me"

"Because I _want_ to get to know you" he replied, cocking his eyebrow and giving her a small smirk. "You intrigued me"

"I intrigued you?" she asked, baffled. "How did I intrigue you? Was it my constant crying? Or maybe my pathetic tendency to wallow in self-pity"

"You're too hard on yourself Caroline, you don't give yourself enough credit" He replied, downing his drink. "You're strong. And regardless of your recent heartbreak, you're still doing your best to get through it"

Caroline stared at him, stunned at his honesty. She was finally getting used to him being so blunt and real. She wasn't used to guys like him. She smiled, and flagged down the bar man once again.

"Well, thank you" she said quietly. "I appreciate it"

"No problem, sweetheart"

In all honesty, Klaus _was_ intrigued by the girl. He had definitely never met a woman like her. She was beautiful, even when she was sad. She was mesmerising, even when she was faking happiness. She kept him on his toes and amused him. He had only known her two short weeks, and only conversed with her on a number of occasions, but he was definitely interested.

Unfortunately, Klaus didn't exactly consider himself boyfriend material. He had been in previous relationships, but nothing serious. Truthfully, he got bored easily and he honestly didn't mind being by himself. He'd been alone for most of his life, and not just romantically.

His only serious girlfriend was a girl named Tatia. He was eighteen at the time. He was now twenty-five, so it was a _very_ long time ago. The girl ended up growing feelings for his older brother, Elijah and so he had broken up with her. They became an item soon after, and he was pretty sure they were still together now. He smiled, thankful for his lucky escape. Tatia just wasn't the girl for him.

Klaus snapped out of his daydream and noticed Caroline wasn't sat beside him anymore. He looked around the packed bar and cursed when he couldn't see her. How the hell had he managed to lose her? He shook his head and sighed. A lost, drunk girl was never good. He took out his phone, and was about to call Stefan when he heard her faint laugh coming from behind him. He turned quickly, and chuckled when he saw her trying to barter with the bar man for more drinks. She was wasted.

xxxxx

Caroline was completely _trashed_. She was beyond drunk. She forgot how good it was to just let go and forget her problems. Right now, Tyler wasn't a problem at all. "_Tyler who?" _ She had slurred at Klaus. She felt great. She felt buzzed and free. She felt like she could do anything and be anyone. She definitely needed to get drunk more often.

"Okay love" Klaus laughed, walking over to her. "I think it's time to take you home"

"No!" She whined, grabbing his hand. "I don't want to"

"I'm afraid you have no choice. Stefan has called me three times; we need to get you back"

"Fine" She pouted, walking towards him and grabbing his hand. "You're no fun"

Klaus laughed and shook his head, leading her out of the busy bar and away from the eyes of many men. He kept a firm grip on her hand as they walked towards a cab, making sure she wasn't going to fall flat on her face. He held her steady as she climbed in, and quickly followed her.

The drive home was a quick one, and they arrived back at Stefan and Rebekah's house within twenty minutes. During this time Caroline had rambled on about nothing and Klaus was pretty sure she had damaged his ear drum from the nonstop and incessant talking. If it was any other woman Klaus would have told her to kindly shut up a long time ago. This was Caroline though, and he liked the girl.

Gripping her hand once again, he led the drunken girl in to the house. Shutting the door behind him, he watched as she tried her best at climbing the stairs. It was an amusing sight, but he decided it would be best to help her and prevent her from falling and breaking something.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, while holding on to his arm.

"Yes" He replied. "But I know when I've had enough, unlike you"

"I'm fine" she said, finally reaching the top step and Klaus was able to let her go. "Why don't you sleep here tonight?"

Klaus looked at her amused, but shook his head. "I can get a cab home"

"But I want you to stay" she pouted, grabbing his hand again. "Please stay"

"Let's just get you to bed, shall we"

Caroline pouted once more and walked in to the guest bedroom where she had been staying. Klaus followed; planning on making sure she got to bed safely and didn't fall and knock herself out, or worse.

He laughed as she stumbled slightly, but then stopped when he noticed she had begun to zip open her dress.

"I'm still here sweetheart" He said, looking at her with question.

"I know" she smirked, and turned towards him. By now she was just in her under garments, and Klaus didn't like where this was going. She stood in front of him and reached her hands up to his face, slowly bringing her lips up to his.

"Caroline" He said, quietly. "Stop"

She opened her eyes in surprise and took a step back. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Trust me, that is definitely _not_ it"

"Then what is it?" she said, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Caroline, you're drunk" He sighed. "I would rather not sleep with you while you are this incoherent and still on the re-bound from your ex-boyfriend. Now get to bed"

Caroline sighed in annoyance, and turned away from him. He watched as she climbed in to bed and laid facing the opposite direction from him.

He chuckled lightly and walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

_Women._

__**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one. I love writing drunk Caroline. I'm getting paranoid that the chapters are too short, but for some reason they just keep ending up like that. Short and sweet I guess. Don't forget to review! I love hearing your thoughts, so tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hangover

Caroline looked up from the toilet bowl and let out a huge sigh. She felt like absolute death. She now remembered the reason she never drank too much; she could not handle her hard liquor. Granted, she was happy that Nik had taken her out for some fun, she definitely needed to let loose for a little while. She just wished she had listened to the bar man each time he had told her she needed to stop. Thinking of Nik, she rested her head on the toilet. Embarrassed was an understatement. She hardly knew the guy and she had drunkenly undressed in front of him and tried to seduce him. What. An. Idiot. She was completely humiliated. It was definitely a Caroline thing to do. She sucked.

"How are you holding up?" Stefan said

"I'm not"

"Feeling that rough?"

Caroline sighed and turned to face Stefan, still sat lazily on the bathroom floor. She wasn't sure whether to admit to Stefan what she had done to Nik. She was embarrassed enough as it was, she didn't exactly want someone else's laughter to add to the mix. Nik probably thought she was a complete tramp now, who would drop her knickers for anybody. Great first impression there, Caroline.

"I did something stupid" She said, covering her face with her hands. "Beyond stupid"

Stefan sighed and sat on the floor next to her, leaning against the doorframe in a casual manner. "What did you do?"

"I may have gotten a little too drunk last night an-"

"A little?" Stefan laughed, receiving a hard glare from Caroline. "Sorry"

"As I was saying, I may have drank a little too much last night….and I may have invited Nik back to my room an-"

"You slept with him?!" Stefan gasped, his eyebrows nearly touching his hair line.

"No!" she said, smacking his arm. "But not for lack of trying"

"Oh" He laughed, now understanding her look of shame. "He turned you down?"

"Yes" She pouted. "I undressed and I tried to kiss him, and he told me to _stop_! A guy has never told me to stop, ever. I was even wearing my sexy underwear"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it in an offensive way" Stefan chuckled. "Maybe he wasn't drunk enough"

"Stefan!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…maybe he didn't want to take advantage of you. What else did he say?"

"I can't exactly remember" Caroline frowned. "The whole night is a daze, but it's definitely safe to say I will never be able to look him in the eyes again"

"Don't be dramatic Care" Stefan laughed. "I'm sure he just finds the whole thing funny"

"_Great_"

"Get yourself together anyway" Stefan said while beginning to stand up. "Rebekah's family is coming over for dinner in two hours, _yes_ including Nik (Caroline looked mortified) and you've only just woken up"

Caroline nodded slightly and turned back to face the toilet bowl, not ready to face this day.

Xxxxx

"You clean up well, I'll give you that" Stefan smiled, seeing Caroline walk down the stairs towards the dining area. She was wearing a lovely cream dress with black heels and had her hair in her signature curls.

"Well if I definitely had to be here, I thought I might as well look decent" she sighed.

"Or, you just want to impress a certain guy" Stefan smirked, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"No" She shook her head. "That is definitely not it"

Stefan just shook his head and laughed. He could see straight through her. He could always tell when Caroline was attracted to someone; she got that weird girly look on her face and blushed more than he thought possible. He knew because that was what she had looked at him like when they first met in high school. He loved to bring that up now. She hates it.

"Oh just admit it Care" he laughed. "You are so attracted to him"

"I am **not**"

"Yes you are! Just like when you used to fancy the pants off of me"

"Stefan!" She shouted, walking over to him to give him a slap. "Stop reminding me of that!"

Stefan laughed and dodged her hand, jabbing her in the side and taking off in a run towards the kitchen.

"Stefan!"

"Caroline!" He laughed, while she chased him around the kitchen table in her high heels. "You wanted to kiss me, you wanted to hug me-"

But before he could finish the song, Caroline had trapped him in a corner and had tackled him in to a full blown play fight. _Tickling involved_.

"Will. You. Shut. Up!" She laughed, while trying to cover his mouth with her hand. "I hate you" she pouted.

"Care" He laughed, pulling her in to a hug. "I'm only joking with you"

"Whatever" she said, returning the hug and trying to keep her smile posed as a pout.

"Well don't let me break up this cosy moment" a voice came from behind them. They both turned to see an angry looking Rebekah stood at the door way with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Rebekah" Stefan sighed, releasing Caroline and beginning to walk over to his girlfriend.

"What?" She snapped. "Annoyed that I spoilt your moment with her?"

"It wasn't like that, we were just h-"

"I haven't got time for this" Rebekah said. "My family is here; unfortunately you'll both have to join us"

Caroline watched as Rebekah left the kitchen and felt completely awkward. _Oh no._

"Come on" Stefan sighed, forcing a smile. "Time for you to meet the rest of the Mikealsons"

xxxxx

"So Caroline" Elijah said, taking a sip of his drink. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an event planner" Caroline smiled awkwardly. She knew she didn't make nearly half as much money as he probably did. That was fine with Caroline, she much preferred to do something she loved and was good at, rather than make lots of money. She would probably spend it all on shoes anyway, and it wasn't a good idea to fuel an addiction like that.

"That's lovely" He smiled. "What made you want to pursue that career?"

"I did a lot of extracurricular activities while in high school, such as organising school and town events, and it kind of just stuck"

"Well it's nice that you found something you enjoy"

Caroline smiled warmly at Elijah but didn't reply. She felt totally awkward sitting in on this family dinner and the fact Nik was sat straight across from her didn't help. To add to her already misfortune, she now had Rebekah glaring at her. Seriously, if looks could kill.

The rest of the family didn't seem too bad however. Elijah was a very scary man, who she knew she wouldn't want to get on the bad side of. He held a type of authority that demanded respect. He also seemed like the most polite member of the family, especially compared to the other brother; Kol, who was currently drinking whiskey like it was orange juice.

Then there was the mother, who was sat at the end of the table. She hadn't said much yet, but Caroline could tell she wasn't going to be a very nice woman. Hopefully, she wouldn't say anything to her.

"You are currently residing here Miss Forbes?"

_No such luck._

"Yes" Caroline smiled politely at the woman. "Stefan and Rebekah have kindly allowed me to stay for a while"

"Rebekah didn't mention why you needed a place to stay" She replied. "Care to explain?"

"I don't think that is necessary mother"

Caroline looked up at Nik, shocked but grateful. Maybe things won't be as awkward as she thought they would.

"I don't see the problem of my question Niklaus"

"Let's just drop the subject shall we?"

The table then ate in silence for the rest of the dinner, but Caroline could still feel more than one pair of eyes staring at her.

Xxxxx

"Thank you" Caroline said, peering at Nik subtly as he helped her with the dishes. "For helping me out at dinner"

"It's not a problem" he smiled. "I thought you might need the help. My mother can be a very inquisitive woman"

Caroline silently nodded her head and continued with the dishes, wondering how she could approach the subject of last night. She tapped her foot nervously, and took a deep breath.

"About last night"

"I was wondering when you were going to mention it" he smirked

"I just want to apologise" she said, looking down at her hands. "I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. You must have felt so uncomfortable, I'm sorry"

"It's alright love, no harm done"

"I just want you to know; I'm not a slut"

Klaus looked at the blonde girl and laughed, shaking his head. "I don't think you're a slut, Caroline. You were just drunk"

"I know" she said quickly. "I just wanted to clear it up, in case it changed your opinion of me"

Klaus took her chin in his hand, and made her look up at him. "It would take a lot more than that to change my opinion of you Caroline" he said, smiling softly. "Don't worry"

Caroline looked up at him in surprise. She noticed how soft his eyes looked, compared to how hard and sometimes cold they could be.

"Well, you get around don't you" Rebekah said, as she walked in to the kitchen. "Is Stefan not enough for you? My boyfriend isn't enough, so you want my brother as well?"

"Rebekah it..it's not-" Caroline stammered in shock. How could Rebekah think this of her?

"Don't try and worm your way out of it Caroline" Rebekah sneered. "I can see straight through you"

By now the rest of the dinner occupants had heard Rebekah's harsh words and had come to see what the commotion was about.

"You're nothing but a worthless whore"

_Oh no._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/Favorited, it's nice to know some of you are enjoying the story so far! I especially love the reviews, so keep them coming! **

**What did everyone think of the newest episode of TVD? Klaroline scenes were perfect! I never thought they would have a lovely date like that. **

**Your reviews = updates ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving out

As she looked at the shocked faces staring at her, Caroline felt like her whole world had stopped. She didn't know what to do, or even say. She had never been in a situation like this before. She had only just met some of the people here and they were getting the totally wrong impression of her. She could only imagine what Nik thought of her. It was times like this that she needed her friends, Bonnie and Elena. Unfortunately, they were off in other countries living their own lives in bliss.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself?" Rebekah sneered. "Or are you just in shock that you've been caught?"

"Rebekah" Caroline sighed, wondering how she should approach the girl. "You have the completely wrong idea here"

"Stop lying!" Rebekah snapped. "You waltzed in to my home with every intention to ruin my relationship with Stefan; you could at least admit it"

"Stefan and I are just friends, and always will be"

By now Stefan had joined the situation with a confused stance as he watched his girlfriend shout at his best friend. "What's going on here?" He asked, looking between the two girls.

"She thinks there's something going on between us" Caroline sighed. "Please knock some sense in to her"

"Yes Stefan, please explain to me what has been going on between you and this bitch?"

"Rebekah, are you serious?" Stefan said, looking at her in complete shock. "You honestly believe I would do that to you?"

"Well what else am I supposed to believe? You've been spending so much time with her and al-"

"She's just gone through a difficult break up and I'm her best friend! Of course I'm going to spend time with her"

By now Stefan had walked past Rebekah and stood beside Caroline. "I can't believe you would think I would be unfaithful to you. You're supposed to trust me"

"I do trust you Stefan!" Rebekah said as she began to realise the situation she had caused. "It's her I don't trust!" whilst pointing a finger at Caroline.

"Don't blame her" Nik sighed from the other side of Caroline. "She hasn't done anything wrong; it's you being insecure and idiotic"

"Oh, of course you would be on her side Nik" Rebekah snapped. "She's got you wrapped around her finger as well"

"Rebekah, just shut up okay?" Caroline said, finally becoming annoyed at the other girl. "I haven't done anything wrong. I don't know why you hate me so much, but it has to stop! Stefan is my best friend and always has been, he has just been helping me…and Nik and I have only just met, so...nothing it happening there either"

Caroline finished speaking and looked at Rebekah's face, noticing the crestfallen expression she had. She kind of understood where Rebekah's outburst had come from, if she was living with a guy and another woman whom she had never met before turned up and began to stay; she would have slight worries as well. Caroline however, knew she wasn't that type of girl at all. The thought of her and Stefan having a romantic relationship made her laugh.

"Look" Caroline said quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't stay here anymore"

"You can always stay with me darling" Kol said with a smirk. Caroline had been wondering when he would be making a slimy remark.

"Kol" Klaus growled. "Shut up"

Kol shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the scene in amusement.

"No" Stefan said, in a demanding tone. "You're not leaving Caroline, you've done nothing wrong"

"It's okay Stefan, really" Caroline smiled. "You and Rebekah need some time alone. I can go stay at a motel"

"No" Nik was the one to speak this time. "You're not staying at some dirty motel. You can stay at mine"

Caroline looked up at Nik in shock, and decided not to argue. She was done with arguing. Staying with Nik probably wasn't going to be her best idea, but right now she had no other choice. So instead, she nodded and quickly left the room to pack her bags.

Xxxxx

"Thank you for letting me stay" Caroline sighed, as she put her bags on her new bed. Nik lived alone in an amazing studio apartment, and luckily had a spare bed for Caroline to sleep in.

"It's not a problem, love" Nik said, as he leaned on the door frame. "I guess I should apologise for my sister's awful behaviour"

"It's not your fault." Caroline smiled, turning to face him. "She's just unsure about mine and Stefan's relationship, I guess"

"Bekah is a very insecure and impulsive girl. She thinks one thing and she lets it take over her and control her actions" Nik sighed. "She'll realise her mistake in time"

Caroline nodded and looked down at her feet, wondering what to say next. She didn't want things to get awkward, especially when she began to think about her drunken actions last night. Luckily, Nik suggested that they watch a movie and so she followed him to the main room and sat on the couch, watching him choose a DVD from the shelf.

He popped the movie in to the DVD player, and smirked at her. She knew he had chosen a horror movie, in hopes of scaring her. Unfortunately for him, Caroline loves horror films. _Nice try_ she thought. He then disappeared to the kitchen, and a few minutes later he returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk again?" Caroline laughed, as he poured her a drink.

"Definitely not" he smirked. "Wouldn't want you getting sloppy again"

Caroline blushed in embarrassment, making Klaus laugh. "How many times do I have to apologise for that?" she laughed, accepting the drink from him.

"A few more" Klaus said, taking a sip of his own drink and sitting next to her.

As the movie began to play Caroline nestled in to the comfort of the couch and sighed in content. She needed to relax and get over the drama that had just happened and a movie and some wine was perfect for that. The hot guy next to her didn't hurt as well.

"Don't tell me were actually going to sit in silence and watch a dumb movie" Klaus laughed. "Come on, talk to me. Get to know me"

Caroline looked at Klaus in surprise (once again) and laughed slightly, he was completely unpredictable. "Okay" she smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You" he replied simply. "Your dreams, your family, your life"

"My life is pretty simple" she said. "I have lived in the same town my whole life, I went to high school, I was a cheerleader, and I graduated and became an average woman"

"You're far from average Caroline" Klaus smiled. "What is your family like?"

"I'm an only child, unlike you" Caroline laughed, shaking the compliment he just gave her away. "My mother and father split when I was younger because he prefers men, and I grew up living with my mom"

"Oh" he chuckled. "Do you still see your father?"

"Yes" she smiled. "Not as much as I would like, but he still visits from time to time. What about you? I noticed your father wasn't at dinner today"

Klaus's smile suddenly turned in to a frown, and Caroline knew she had said something wrong. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me"

"It's fine" Klaus smirked, apparently not as fazed as she had thought. "My father died a few years ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said, mentally slapping herself for bringing it up.

"Don't be" he smiled. "I hated him, almost as much as he hated me"

Caroline paused, not knowing what to say next. She had to tread lightly; she didn't want to mess this conversation up. "Why?" she said quietly. "If you don't mind me asking"

"My father never liked me. For a while I wasn't sure why, I don't even think _he_ knew to be honest. He was just a cruel man. When I was fifteen however, it became apparent that my mother had previously had an affair and I was the result. His hatred grew, as did mine. When I turned eighteen I moved out and never saw him again. Thankfully"

"Wow" Caroline said, shocked at his story. "I'm sorry you had to go through that"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "He's gone now anyway, so there's nothing to worry about. My family are all better off without him"

Caroline nodded as well and smiled slightly. She could never imagine her life without her father, she felt extremely sad at the thought.

"Plus" Klaus continued. "My siblings were given large sums of money from his will, so that was a bonus"

"Just your siblings?" Caroline asked, feeling sadness still upon her.

"Yes" he nodded. "He didn't leave me anything of course. I made my fortune by myself"

Caroline realised she had never asked what Nik did for a living; she had always just assumed he was loaded due to the expensive clothes he was always wearing. "What do you do?" she asked with a chuckle.

"I'm a lawyer" he said, smirking at her shocked face. "Boring, I know. It pays a lot though, so I'm fine with it"

Caroline laughed along with him, and realised they had missed most of the movie. She also noticed they had gone through most of the wine. She wasn't drunk yet however, _thankfully_.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed to a tenser one, and she felt a giant pull towards him. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she could tell he felt the same. Without thinking, both Klaus and Caroline simultaneously leant towards each other, diving in to a deep and spontaneous kiss.

Moaning slightly at the sudden contact, Caroline brought her hand up to his neck and pulled him closer. Klaus seemed to have the same idea, and slowly began to lower Caroline down on the couch and climbed on top of her, managing to dispute his weight perfectly to make sure he didn't crush her, while also maintaining the kiss.

Caroline carefully dragged her hands up his back and removed his shirt to reveal his toned and amazing body. She could feel him smiling slightly in to the kiss, and tried her best not to break it and call him an arrogant asshole. As things got a lot more heated, Klaus began to remove Caroline's clothes that were painfully in the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, while beginning to place a few light kisses to her neck.

"Yes" she breathed out. "Rebound sex is a perfect break-up cure"

Klaus stopped what he was doing, and sat up to look at her face. "Rebound sex?" He said. "That's what this is?"

Caroline sat up also, not knowing what to say. She really needed to start thinking before she said things.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

Klaus however had already begun grabbing his clothes to get dressed, looking more than angry.

"No, I get it Caroline. It's fine" He said, looking back at her. "I'm just not looking to be anybody's rebound"

_She was such an idiot._

**A/N: I got a lot of positive reviews for the last chapter so I thought I would update sooner than I originally intended to. **

**I actually just want to mention Rebekah for a second. She's actually one of my favourite characters on the show, I love her. She can be a huge bitch though, so I'm kind of channelling that at the moment. Just don't hate her too much yet!**

**Review and tell me what you think, and also what you want to happen. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: A little trip

The next morning, Caroline couldn't deny the unbearable awkwardness that was present in the apartment. She hadn't slept a wink after the _incident_ but had instead stared at the ceiling, mentally slapping herself over and over again. She didn't know how or why she repeatedly got herself in to these types of situations. She just didn't know how to keep her mouth shut, and now she feared she had potentially lost Nik as a friend.

After they had both gotten dressed last night, Nik had bid her goodnight and walked swiftly from the room. She had no idea how he was feeling about her word vomit, she hoped to god he wasn't angry with her. Unfortunately for her, luck hadn't really been on her side lately. To be honest, she would understand if Nik wasn't exactly pleased with her. She would have been fuming if someone had demoted her to a 'rebound'.

Pouring a glass of orange juice, Caroline looked at Nik from the corner of her eyes. He hadn't said a word yet. He just came straight out of his room and quickly made himself some breakfast, making sure he didn't look at Caroline at all. She was unsure what to say, or whether she should say anything at all. The last things she wanted to do was make him angrier and cause an argument. They couldn't leave things as they were though; she needed to clear things up.

"Nik" she sighed gently. "I want to apologise"

"You're doing that a lot lately." he replied, while buttering his toast.

"I know" Caroline said, looking down slightly. "I just thought that you were the type of guy to have sex with random women all of the time"

Nik sighed and continued with his breakfast, still not turning to face her. "You're not just a random woman Caroline"

"Well, what am I then?"

"You're just-" Nik stopped speaking for a moment and shook his head slightly. "Look, I _am_ used to sleeping with random women and I definitely would've slept with you last night, until you reminded me of the fact I was just a rebound. I'm not one for being used Caroline, especially by you."

Caroline nodded. "I'm an idiot. I'm worse than an idiot…but I _am_ sorry"

"I accept your apology." Nik sighed, finally facing her. "But you need to get rid of this hold that Tyler has over you. You need to get over him"

Caroline stared at Nik. She thought she _had_ been getting over Tyler, apparently not.

"I don't-"

"Don't start giving me crappy excuses Caroline." Nik interjected. "You're not going to be able to continue with your life if he is still in your head"

Caroline took a deep breath and registered his words. Was he right? Was she still completely hung up on Tyler?

"Well, what do you propose I do about it?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip and giving him a stern look.

"I think you should go and confront him" He said simply, with a shrug of his shoulders. "And Hayley"

"What? I-I can't-" She stuttered. She couldn't bare the idea of going back to mystic falls and seeing those two people. She wouldn't be able to cope with it.

"Yes you can Caroline" Nik replied, with a sudden urge to his voice. "You're a strong woman and you need to start facing up to your fears. Otherwise, you're never going to move past them"

Caroline sighed and shook her head. She couldn't do it. There was no way in hell she would be able to face Tyler, even the thought of him with Hayley made her want to vomit and uncontrollably cry. Not having an answer for Nik, she grabbed her glass of juice and went back to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she placed the glass on the side and took her head in to her hands. It seemed to her that she was in a constant struggle with herself; she never knew what to do.

Several minutes later, she heard Nik leave for work with a slight bang to the door. Hopefully she wouldn't see him again until later that evening, and hopefully he wouldn't bring up the idea of going to confront Tyler and his whore.

Her phone began buzzing from the opposite side of the room, and after a slight jump of surprise she went over and answered. It was Stefan of course.

"Care, I am _so_ sorry for what happened yesterday"

"It's fine Stefan, hon-"

"I don't even know what came over Rebekah!" Stefan exclaimed, cutting her off. "I am so embarrassed by what she said to you. I made sure to tell her she was totally wrong and that she shouldn't have spoken to you like that. We had a **very** long talk after everyone had left"

"How are you guys now?" Caroline said quietly, hoping she wasn't the cause of a breakup.

"Were okay" Stefan sighed. "She has a lot of trust issues and insecurities, but we're going to try and work through everything. Take it day by day"

Caroline sighed with relief and smiled. At least something good came from the whole situation. "I'm glad." She said, sitting back down on her bed. "You'll get through it, and hopefully she will stop hating me so much"

Stefan chuckled from the other side of the phone, making Caroline smile.

"You can come back now if you want?" Stefan said. "I don't want you staying somewhere you don't want to be"

"I'm totally okay Stefan, honestly. Nik has been nice to me, and I'll make sure to stay off of the vodka." She laughed.

"That would be a good idea" Stefan chuckled along with her. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

He was always so worried about her.

"_Yes_" She stressed. "I'm a big girl now Stefan."

"You're just growing up so fast!" Stefan joked, causing a large grin to spread across Caroline's face. "Anyway, I have to go now Care. See you soon."

"Bye Stefan."

Xxxxx

_She was walking down a dimly lit hallway. She didn't recognise the place but she could feel how horribly dark and cold it was. It sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to seek comfort from herself, but all she could feel was discomfort. _

_As she continued down the long, narrow hallway she began to see a small light edging closer to her. Closer and closer and closer…until it shone right in front of her. She stood still and stared, wondering what the light was. Gaining enough confidence, she reached her hand out towards the light and eventually felt a door. Once she found the door knob, she gripped it and turned it slowly. The door swung open and she hesitantly entered._

_The light burnt her eyes as she edged her way through it, but as she finally entered the room she no longer seemed to care. All she could see was the image right in front of her. Tyler and Hayley in bed. She felt sick as she saw them happy and in love. They were just laying together, masking in their after sex glow. _

_Suddenly, the pair noticed her presence and began to laugh. Pointing and laughing, as though she was some kind of joke. Caroline stumbled back in to the hallway and covered her eyes, trying to block them from her sight. She turned and began running down the dark hallway, trying to get away as fast as she could. Losing her balance she fell, landing on her knees and heard a sickening crunch as her knee collided with the stone floor. She could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks. She felt weak._

Xxxxx

Caroline awoke with a gasp and sat up straight in bed. She must have fallen asleep after the phone call to Stefan. She checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. She had only been asleep for roughly ten minutes but had experienced the most vivid ad horrible dream. She tried to control her breathing as she realised it wasn't real. _Thank god. _Suddenly, she began to feel anger. It surged through her and she felt the rush of adrenaline kick in.

She _needed _to visit Tyler.

Klaus was right. He was always right. She needed to confront her son-of-a bitch ex-boyfriend and show him that she wasn't girly little Caroline anymore. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. She could get by without any man. Especially not a coward like Tyler. She wouldn't let him have this type of control over her anymore. He was even haunting her dreams now. Enough was enough. She needed to get over him and fast.

She rushed around her room and packed a small bag of essentials. She wouldn't be staying there long. She just needed to get back to mystic falls, show Tyler whose boss and then come back to New York and begin the new chapter in her life. She felt excitement and power. She also felt slightly silly for not realising this sooner; she should have stopped feeling sorry for herself weeks ago.

She then realised she had to look her best on this trip. She had to show Tyler what he had lost, and most importantly, what he would never have again. So, with this in mind she began ransacking her wardrobe to find the best 'I am so over you' outfit.

Satisfied with her outfit, her perfect hair and makeup as she twirled around in the mirror, Caroline gave a final nod to herself and set out for her little trip.

This was it.

**A/N: I hope this chapter cleared things up for a few people. Let me know what you all think in the reviews. What do you want to go down with Caroline and Tyler, and perhaps Hayley? **


End file.
